warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Star Class Battle-Station
Numbers and Class Uhm, it seems to be implied that there's only one of the 'class'; given that, it seems unlikely to me that it would be made a class, and instead would only have a simple name.--Jochannon 09:37, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Ain't this a picture of a Dark Eldar Corsair base or something associated with them? KuHB1aM 12:17, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I need to get me one of them for the Steel Tigers. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:29, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: What are the insurance costs like for those things? //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:13, October 26, 2009 (UTC) A lot, also I don't know what the picture is but it looks cool plus if you want I can make you one as a gift. :It's a BFG Eldar Pirate Space Station. I'm looking into a making a new class of Imperial Space Station based on what little technology the Mechanicum could rassle out of the Blackstone Space Fortresses to replace my old Rammillies. That or have the Tigers dig up Phalanx's sister ship on some Dead World. //--''Run4My Talk'' 09:22, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Not unless the Luna Dragons dig it up first. *Goes off to steal Run4's idea* lol jk KuHB1aM 21:26, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Joke or not, you'll never find it! *holds up only map and burns it* . . . Damn. I shoulda made copies of that first . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:29, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Little did you know, I made a copy from my Shamwoww towel while you weren't looking. Thank God for german engineering... KuHB1aM 21:30, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :That was a street map to my local deli. You lose again! Now, as for the last little joke I made there, imagine a Space Marine doing that. Cackling, burning a map, staring at the ashes in a sort of "Blue Screen" thing, then it dawns on him that he should have made a copy first. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:43, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Sounds like Alistair. Boom, roasted! KuHB1aM 22:05, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, it's closer to something a World Eater would do. ::Gilgamesh: "Burn! Burn!" ::Larry the Berserker: "My Lord! That was the only copy! What are you doing?!!?" ::Gilgamesh: "Burn! Kill! Maim! Burn! Fire! Fire for Khorne! Fire! Fire is good! Burn! Maim! Kill!" ::Larry: Okay then . . . I'm just going to stand over there. Out of your axe reach . . ." ://--''Run4My Talk'' 22:23, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Ok, he's not that stupid. He can still form intelligible sentences to some degree better than an Ork... just he doesn't have a large vocabulary... plus the fact that he can't write anymore, nor does he think things through most of the time now. Not that he ever cared to in the first place, though... KuHB1aM 23:09, October 27, 2009 (UTC) KuhB1aM next RP i will demote you if you don't include larry the berserker. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 09:33, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Lawrence Skullhunter, AKA Larry the Butcher. Exhalted Champion of Khorne, Tyrant of Karnora, and always known by his nicknames. //--'Run4'My Talk''